Yamcha (Dragon Ball Series)
Overview Biography Film Appearances Other Dragon Ball Manga Video Game Stories Weapons * Azure Dragon Sword – A sword Yamcha uses to fight with on rare occasions. * Nunchucks – Used in Curse of the Blood Rubies. Yamcha is also seen briefly holding them in the anime episode "Final Showdown" as well as its manga counterpart. * Machine Gun – Yamcha is seen holding a submachine gun similar to a Russian PPSh-41 the morning following his first meeting with Goku and his friends. * Panzer Faust – Yamcha's Rocket Launcher, which he uses to destroy Oolong's House-Wagon. Forms and Transformations Fusions Tiencha Tiencha is the fusion of Yamcha and his ally Tien Shinhan. He only appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Yamcule Yamcule is a hypothetical fusion of Yamcha and Mr. Satan. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Collectible card game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Appearances in Other Media Voice actors and actresses * Japanese: Tōru Furuya * English dubs: ** Harmony Gold dub: Kerrigan Mahan ** BLT/Ocean dubs: Ted Cole ** FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat ** Blue Water dub: Victor Atelevich ** AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand, Sharon Mann (DB Movie 2) ** Animax dub: Darren Pleavin, Scott Evans * Latin American dub: Jesús Barrero (DB; first voice), Ricardo Mendoza (rest of DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai),Enrique Mederos (†) (DBZ; some eps. Boo saga) * Catalan dub: Óscar Muñoz (DB and DBZ), Lluís Marrasé (DBZ last eps.) * French dub: Eric Legrand * Hebrew dub: Efron Etkin * Italian dub: Diego Sabre * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Márcio Araújo * Portuguese dub: António Semedo * Croatian dub: Matko Knešaure * Korean dub: Kim Yeong Seon * Valencian dub: Marti Pich Trivia * In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, Yamcha was voted number 15 by Japanese fans. This is above Tien Shinhan, Bulma, and Yajirobe. * In every World Martial Arts Tournament Yamcha has been in, he has always lost in a quarter-final match (in the 21st he was defeated by Jackie Chun, in the 22nd he lost to Tien, and in the 23rd he was defeated by Hero who was actually Kami). * In the anime, Yamcha is the first Z Fighter seen with a full-time paying job. Yamcha can be seen playing for a baseball team called the "Taitans". "TAITAN" (タイタン) is the Japanese spelling of "Titan", which is also the name ofseveral sports teams. * In "The Androids Appear", Android 19's scanner reads that Yamcha's address is NB: 8250012B, his height is 183 cm, his weight is 68 kg, special ability is the Rouga Whowhoken, and that he is a Class B warrior. These statistics are also used in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special. * In his appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Yamcha is about 57 years old. Despite this he shows no real age difference aside from another hairstyle change. * Yamcha is the only character to be voiced by their FUNimation Entertainment voice actor Christopher Sabat in all four Dragon Ball movies. * Yamcha has his own theme song sung by his voice actor Tōru Furuya. It is titled Wolf Hurricane and sings about his desert life and loneliness. * In Attack of the Saiyans, Yamcha and Puar mention having bandit friends back at their hideout in Diablo Desert. * Abel, the protagonist of the 1989 Dragon Quest OVA Dragon Warrior: Legend of the Hero Abel who was also designed by Akira Toriyama, also looks similar to Yamcha and even shares the same Japanese voice actor. * Yamcha has been stated to be a good cook by Akira Toriyama. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes